L'amour dans la haine
by Ranne-Chan
Summary: Bob était énervé, plus que ça même. Cet homme le rendait fou. Et il allait lui faire payer. Très cher. (Lemon)


**Salut mes agneaux !**

**Je passe juste balancer un OS lemon composé en quelques heures XD**

**Merci à Mawi, ma nouvelle bêta officielle pour les OS lemon x)**

**J'espére que ça vous plaira. Et sinon : désolée. XD**

**Je précise : Rating M pour le grooos lemon très Hard, désolée d'avance.**

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, et je ne touche aucun argent sur cette histoire.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Ça n'allait pas. Pas du tout.

Bob Lennon traversa une nouvelle fois sa chambre, d'un geste rageur, sa veste rouge tournoyant autour de lui à chaque demi-tour.

Il avait fallut qu'elle le plaque.

« Restons amis. »

Il l'avait envoyé chier. De toute façon il ne l'aimait plus, plus depuis longtemps. Il s'était découvert un autre côté, une autre facette. Celle de l'amant volage qui trompe sa copine avec des coups d'un soir. Mais uniquement avec des hommes.

Il arriva une nouvelle fois face à un mur, le frappa de toute ses forces du poing, et fit demi-tour.

Qu'elle parte, il en avait rien à faire.

Non, ce qui l'énervait, c'était son coup d'hier.

Fanta putain. Comment avait-il osé faire ça avec Fanta ? À Fanta ?

Ce dernier venait de partir, alors que le soleil se levait à peine sur la convention où ils s'étaient retrouvés.

Un accident, il était énervé, son ami avait tenté de l'apaiser, et il n'avait pas trouvé mieux que de le foutre dans son lit. Tout ça pour quoi ? Juste parce qu'il était jaloux. Car il aimait un homme qu'il n'arrivait pas à posséder.

Fanta avait entendu tout ça, avait tenté de l'apaiser quant à sa rupture, et à le raisonner à propos de cet homme.

Et il l'avait foutu dans son lit. Pour mieux le voir partir, gêné, au réveil.

« -C'était une erreur Bob, oublions ça. »

Le concerné avait acquiescé. Le plus grand avait raison, c'était une putain d'erreur.

Il tenta de s'apaiser en se disant qu'au moins Fanta ne lui en tiendra jamais rigueur, il venait même de lui envoyer un sms. C'était déjà presque oublié.

De toute façon, tout ça, c'était la faute de _cet_ homme.

Et ça l'énervait encore plus.

Il s'assit sur la chaise devant le bureau de la chambre d'hôtel. Il en voulait plus que tout à cet homme. Cet enfoiré de youtuber. Ce crétin qui jouait au con à chaque convention, à jouer à l'homo, mais à l'homo en couple. Il lui en voulait, il avait l'impression qu'il faisait ça juste pour le rendre fou, lui.

Et il en arrivait à le détester.

On frappa à la porte. Mais il ne voulait voir personne.

« -Bob ? Je viens de croiser Fanta, il m'a dit que je devais te parler. »

Le Lennon se figea, un « putain » franchit ses lèvres. La vengeance de Fanta était terrible finalement. C'était la voix de cet homme qu'il entendait de l'autre côté de la porte.

Il se leva, l'impression de peser subitement plus d'une tonne, et ouvrit la porte sans se départir de son visage haineux, analysant d'un œil torve l'intrus pied nu. Quelque part dans son esprit, il se souvint qu'il dormait à quelques chambres de là.

La tête d'Antoine afficha un des airs les plus dubitatifs.

« -Bob ? Ça va pas ?

-Entre. » Répondit-il sèchement, s'écartant pour laisser passer l'homme aux cheveux fous.

Lequel, une fois installé sur la chaise où était précédemment le pyrobarbare, répéta sa question.

« -C'est pas tes affaires.

-Qu'est ce que je fous là alors ? » Répliqua Antoine, qui commençait à s'énerver. ?

« -J'en sais foutrement rien ! Fanta m'a fait un coup en traître.

-En me demandant de venir te voir ? Tu me détestes tant que ça ? -Souffla le chevelu en se levant.- Mec, je t'ai rien fait, donc si tu peux pas me blairer, fous-moi la paix. »

Bob attrapa le chevelu au coude et le plaqua contre le mur avant qu'il ne fasse mine de quitter la pièce.

« -Bob. Lâche moi.

-Ta gueule. »

Il l'immobilisa complètement, réalisant qu'il était plus proche que lui que jamais. Il était énervé, toujours, mais il se sentait de plus en plus serré dans son pantalon. Chose qu'Antoine ne pouvait que remarquer, puisque leur corps était quasiment collé l'un contre l'autre. Antoine, forcé à regarder son collègue dans les yeux, comprit enfin. Il lâcha un rire bref.

« -Sérieux mec, c'est ça ? C'est ça qui t'énerve autant ? C'est pour ça que tu m'évites avec autant de soin en convention ?

-Ta gueule. »

Antoine sourit encore plus largement.

« -T'es qu'un con Bob. » Furent les derniers mots qu'il put prononcer avant que tout dérape.

Antoine saisit le visage de Bob et parcourut la petite distance qui les séparaient l'un de l'autre, scellant leurs lèvres.

Bob se crispa, agrippant les hanches de son collègue, avant de répondre au baiser avec ferveur, plaquant davantage le présentateur contre le mur.

Il laissa glisser ses mains sur les fesses de ce dernier, son érection devenant douloureuse. Il remonta alors subitement et fit voler le tee-shirt du youtuber, reprenant aussitôt les lèvres de celui-ci sous sa coupe.

Il allait le posséder, enfin. Et cette simple pensée lui faisait perdre toute raison, se mêlant à sa colère.

Il allait le punir, le punir de l'avoir tant torturé, de l'avoir tant fait souffrir en jouant au gay avec Sommet. Il allait payer, et lui appartenir.

Il sentit le reviewer gémir sous ses doigts, alors qu'il faisait glisser et partir pantalon et caleçon, l'obligeant à se retrouver nu, presque sans le remarquer, entre lui et ce mur. Bob, sans cesser de l'embrasser, commençait à enlever sa veste, alors que deux mains l'agrippaient.

« -Garde la. » Chuchota la voix soudainement rauque d'Antoine.

Un sourire presque cruel s'étira sur les lèvres du gameur qui reprit vite possession de celle de son amant.

Il défit d'une main son pantalon qui tomba à ses chevilles, libérant son érection qui alla se frotter lascivement contre celle de son prisonnier.

« -Pas de caleçon ? » Rit, un peu nerveusement, Antoine.

Sans lui répondre, Bob saisit les fesses et remonta son amant contre le mur, faisant grimper les jambes de ce dernier contre sa taille. Il enfouit sa tête dans le cou d'un Antoine qui gémissait lentement, perdant pour de bon toute mesure, le suppliant de s'occuper de son érection. Toujours sans lui répondre, le gameur lui demanda s'il était « clean ».

« -Je... Ouais.

-Moi aussi.

-Attends ! Vas-y doucement, je... J'ai jamais fait ça. »

Le sourire sadique de Bob s'étira davantage. Il guida son arme vers l'intimité du plus jeune et le pénétra tout à fait, sans le préparer. Les insultes d'Antoine s'étouffèrent dans son propre cri. Bob, tenant Antoine à sa hauteur, commençait ses va-et-vient, lentement, faisant entrer de plus en plus son vis et finit par empaler complètement Antoine sur lui. Il toucha un point qui fit enfin gémir de plaisir son otage malgré les larmes qui perlait sur le coin de ses yeux alors que les mains griffaient son dos.

Il poursuivit ses va-et-vient, évitant soigneusement de toucher son érection malgré les suppliques de son amant.

Antoine perdait complètement la tête, la frustration, l'intensité, tout ça le faisait presque crier. Il voulait plus, mais se tortillait en vain, les mains fermes de Bob sur ses fesses ne lui permettaient aucune échappatoire. Il dépendait complètement d'un homme visiblement en colère contre lui. Et ça lui plaisait.

Les gémissements se firent de plus en plus forts, réclamant encore plus, et la respiration haletante se mêlait à celle du délicieux geôlier.

Le rythme s'accélérait, toujours aussi brutal, tendit que Lennon faisait glisser Antoine sur le mur, accentuant son rythme, l'imprimant en lui, le frustrant toujours plus tout en le satisfaisant. Alors que les suppliques d'Antoine furent de plus en plus audibles, il fondit une nouvelle fois sur ses lèvres, et glissa sa langue dans l'antre chaude, forçant sa jumelle à jouer avec elle. Antoine répondit à cet appel avec ardeur, ondulant toujours contre lui, alors qu'il était réduit à un corps frissonnant aux gémissements étouffés.

Bob se déversa finalement en lui, il poursuivit un peu, ralentissant le rythme, avant de retirer et de laisser glisser Antoine jusqu'au sol. Bob s'appuya à deux mains contre le mur, regardant son amant à genoux, épuisé et frustré, sous lui.

« -T'es calmé ? » Souffla ce dernier.

« -Pas tout à fait. » Répondit-il en souriant, l'œil lubrique.

Sans crier gare, Antoine, à la bonne hauteur, saisit la hampe à sa base, et commença à glisser sa bouche dessus, léchant, mordillant presque, accentuant le mouvement avec sa main. Bob ferma les yeux, gémissant longuement. L'autre main lâcha finalement la taille de Bob pour s'occuper de son propre loup, tant délaissé qu'il commençait à lui faire mal. Remarquant cela, le pyro-barbare s'écarta et releva d'un coup le présentateur.

« -Ne fais pas ça, je te l'interdis. » Souffla-t-il dans son oreille en le retournant face au mur.

Ne comprenant pas tout de suite où le Lennon voulait en venir, il n'eut d'autre choix que d'appuyer ses bras contre le mur. Un pied vint écarter ses jambes, alors qu'une main s'enroula sur sa verge, appliquant enfin les va-et-vient tant attendu. Soupirant d'aise, Antoine se laissa aller, fermant les yeux.

Il se crispa quand son intimité fut à nouveau envahie sans prévenir par le bienfaiteur. La main accéléra son mouvement, alors que le point de plaisir dans son fondement était à nouveau stimulé. Il dut se mordre la joue pour éviter de crier trop fort, le gameur était doué pour le rendre fou, lui faire voir des étoiles, le frustrant pour mieux l'envoyer en l'air. Alors qu'il s'approchait du point de non-retour, la main salvatrice cessa ses caresses, agrippant la tignasse du présentateur alors que l'autre main tenait fermement sa taille pour permettre la poursuite des assauts de Bob. Antoine gémit, suppliant désormais totalement son aîné. Ce dernier lui murmura un « chut » langoureux tandis que la main tenant ses cheveux tira sa tête en arrière. Une bouche pris place sur le côté de son cou, léchant avidement, puis suçant un bout de peau. Réalisant qu'il le marquait, Antoine osa un « non ! » qui lui valut une morsure avide de la part du pyro-barbare. Au bout de quelques minutes, trop courtes et trop longues, la bouche s'éloigna, léchant une dernière fois la marque rougie des dents sur la peau blanche. La main lâcha enfin les cheveux, et revint s'occuper de la source de frustration de la victime.

Bob se vida une seconde fois en lui alors qu'Antoine atteint enfin la jouissance, se libérant contre le mur dans un long râle de bien-être.

* * *

Bob fut le premier à descendre dans le hall où les invités à la convention étaient toujours en train de prendre un petit-déjeuner animé. Il croisa le regard de Fanta, lequel était en grande discussion avec Mathieu alors qu'il les rejoignait.

« -Dis Bob, t'aurais pas vu Antoine ? Je l'ai pas croisé et il est pas dans sa chambre... »

Bob jeta en regard en biais à son ami, lequel lui répondit par un sourire.

« -Bon, dites-moi vous deux, il se passe quoi avec Antoine que vous me cachez ? » lâcha Mathieu, sondant les deux amis d'un œil suspect.

Fanta se tourna vers Bob, après un clin d'oeil vers Mathieu.

« -Alors ?

-T'es un vrai enfoiré toi, tu sais.

-C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes. Mais : Alors ? » Insista-t-il en souriant.

Bob sourit, et hocha positivement la tête, agrandissant le sourire de Fanta et l'incompréhension de Mathieu. Lequel préféra ne pas réagir.

Antoine descendit quelques minutes plus tard, boitant légèrement. Il s'installa en silence à côté de Mathieu.

« -Mec, il s'est passé quoi ? T'étais où ?

-Je... Je réglais un différend. » Répondit-il en fixant Bob, un sourire s'étirant sur ses lèvres.

Ce jour-là, à la conférence de Mathieu et d'Antoine, l'habituelle question « Vous êtes ensemble ? » fut posée. Mathieu commença à faire planer le doute, mais Antoine l'interrompit.

« -On va arrêter avec ce délire gay. Je suis en couple, et ma moitié est jalouse. Donc non, on est pas ensemble »

Le murmure parcourant l'assistance fit écho au regard éberlué de Mathieu.

« -Les mecs, je crois qu'il vient de me larguer. » Lança Mathieu, donnant le change en faisant rire le public, avant de reprendre : « Et qui est l'heureuse élue ? » en souriant.

« -Vous ne le saurez pas ! -Lança-t-il en riant- Mais l'élu est très heureux oui. » Acheva-t-il dans un clin d'œil.

La conférence touchait heureusement à sa fin, le publique quitta la salle, tandis que Mathieu et Antoine rejoignait leur stand.

« -Mec, t'es sérieux ?

-Quoi ?

-T'es gay ?

-Faut croire, jaloux ?

-Nan nan ! Jsuis content pour toi, et ma copine sera contente de savoir qu'on arrête ce délire gay -Lâcha-t-il en riant- Mais c'est qui ? »

Antoine lui chuchota le nom dans le creux de l'oreille, le confident reculant en hurlant presque un « Noooon ?! » étonné, avant d'éclater de rire.

Cette scène fut photographiée et filmée par des fangirls trop curieuses, et fut twittée, bloguée, et relayée à travers toute la fanbase. « Antoine est en couple, et Mathieu sais qui c'est ! C'est un youtuber vous pensez ? ».

Pour son plus grand plaisir, Antoine fut la source d'un deuxième mystère d'internet, et à l'origine de nombreuses fanfictions supplémentaire, les suppositions remplaçant sans problème le délire du Matoine. Son déménagement pour Grenoble ne soulevant pas le moindre soupçon, il put vivre avec cet amant impétueux de longs jours, et surtout de longues nuits.


End file.
